


Lunch à Trois

by Allerleirauh



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Lunch, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allerleirauh/pseuds/Allerleirauh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Doctor Bashir attends a medical conference Chief O'Brien and Garak have lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch à Trois

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time after 'Empok Nor'

"You want me to have lunch with Garak?"

Miles’ voice was thick with incredulity, turning the question almost into a squeak towards the end. Julian stood before him, showing that face of resigned patience that even after so many years of their acquaintance still drove him mad.

"Why, for heaven's sake, should I do that? he asked.

"Because," Julian replied in a calm voice that was apparently meant to sound reasonable, but always reminded Miles of the way Keiko talked to Molly when their daughter was in one of her 'moods', "I will be away for a week, attending a medical conference on Vulcan. So, I won't be around, and I thought it would be nice if you stepped in for me at my weekly lunch with him."

Miles couldn't help the snort. "That's pathetic, you know, to put that much importance on a simple lunch, even if it’s a regular one," Miles said.

Julian's face changed to disapproval. "Oh, come on Miles. I thought you had mellowed a bit towards him and his people, and after that incident on Empok Nor you even showed some sympathy." He sounded quite reproachful now, and again Miles heard the slight resonance that reminded him of Keiko, delivering similar speeches to him. It was pure self-defence when he cut in, "I wasn't talking about Garak, I was talking about you. And I still think it's pathetic."

"Miles O'Brien, you should have learned long ago that I'm immune to the verbal humiliation you practise on me." Julian replied with a smirk. "I'm sure the two of you will have fun," he added.

***

In the end, Miles had caved in. It seemed the easiest way to stop Julian from nattering on endlessly about it, and to be fair, surviving an hour long lunch with Garak shouldn't be that much of a challenge. After all, Miles had survived a similar experience with Julian some time ago.

***

Then it was Thursday. In the morning he’d contemplated dropping by Garak's shop, but had decided he would just go there at lunchtime, no need to make more out of this than was strictly necessary. Still, he had spent some time in the morning considering some conversation topics. The best approach would be to mention something that would send the Cardassian into his lecturing-mode, that shouldn't be too difficult, and it would allow himself to lean back and eat his meal in relative peace.

At precisely 1200 hours he walked through the doors of Garak's shop. He was slightly irritated. He had expected that the tailor would’ve closed his shop already and probably even wait outside. Garak, however, had done neither. Of course, it was possible that a customer had held him up, but when Miles looked around, the shop was empty apart from Garak.

***

"You coming?" Miles asked, and even to his own ears his voice sounded tense, but, damn, he was hungry and not in the mood to wait for Garak if the Cardassian was dawdling.

Garak gave him a curious look, surprise on his face. "Coming Chief? Are we going somewhere?" he asked politely, although Miles could’ve sworn that he had already adopted that teasing undertone that Julian liked to copy from time to time, and that was equally annoying as Julian being reasonable.

"I'm talking about lunch," Miles said pointedly and then added in his best 'Daddy's voice', "Lunch, as in eating food. You do it with Doctor Bashir every Thursday and look," he widened his eyes dramatically, "today _is_ Thursday."

Garak looked at him, still nonplussed and with a faint hint of irritation. The latter surprised Miles, because, honestly, he would’ve expected Garak to react far more angrily to Miles’ mockery. Instead Garak said calmly, "Chief, you promised me, you would never invite me to a meal. I am _so_ disappointed."

Miles couldn’t help but grin. "Oh come on, we've survived worse than that and I'm hungry," he said.

***

They found a table in the replimat, and after getting their respective meals spent a couple of minutes just eating. Every once in a while Miles glanced up at Garak, but the tailor kept his eyes firmly on his food and seemed content to stay silent. It was puzzling.

Miles didn't know which masochistic streak in his personality was responsible, but he just couldn't stand this. He had to say something. He drew a deep breath and gathered his strength to submit to the inevitable.

Garak beat him to it by saying, "So, tell me Chief, how's Keiko?"

The question startled Miles that much; he actually dropped his spoon, creating quite a mess of splattered soup around his bowl. Since when were Garak and his wife on a first name basis? Either there were things going on he wasn't aware of and bloody hell should be, or the tailor was simply trying to rile him up. Both possibilities seemed equally feasible.

"And since when are you and my wife such good friends?" he asked, neither trying nor caring to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

"Now, Chief, there's no need for that kind of allegation. There's really nothing to it. We simply talk from time to time, that's all. Your wife is very open-minded, but I'm sure you're aware of that. She _is_ after all your wife," Garak answered, bowing his head in a polite gesture of acknowledgement.

Miles wasn't completely mollified. "And what is it exactly the two of you talk about?" he asked.

"Oh, this and that, nothing important. Actually it started when that Cardassian boy, Rugal, stayed with you." Garak said lightly. "She wanted to make sure that he was feeling as comfortable as possible while he had to stay with your family."

"And Keiko asked for _your_ advice? Somehow I can't imagine that," Miles answered.

"And you are right, of course. It was me that sought her out," Garak conceded.

Miles noticed that Garak had dropped that teasingly polite tone of voice now, along with the ever present smile.

"I was concerned for the boy," the Cardassian said.

Miles remembered that Garak had played a significant role in uncovering the plot that had placed the boy in a war orphanage on Bajor, but he also remembered that according to Julian Garak had been mostly interested on proving Dukat’s involvement. It hadn't looked as if the fate of the boy had been of much concern to Garak, but he decided to give the Cardassian the benefit of a doubt.

"I'm still not sure if it was the right decision to send him back to Cardassia," Miles said, and Garak gave him a sharp look at that.

"Imagine what his life would’ve been on Bajor, Chief,” Garak answered. “He never would’ve fitted in there, regardless of how hard he might have tried. No, by returning to Cardassia, he gained the chance to find his place in a society that accepts him as one of its own. And his father Kotan Pa'Dar is a very decent man. I'm sure he will do everything to lend his son all the strength he needs to overcome the difficult time of reintegration."

"Have you heard anything from Rugal in the last years? Miles asked, although he was aware how unlikely that was.

"No, and I don't plan to ask if that's your next question. No need to draw possibly unwanted attention to the young man." This time Garak's smile was quite sardonic.

***

It came as a surprise when Miles realised that their lunch-hour was almost up and without thinking he said, "You know, Garak. That was almost pleasant."

Garak replied coyly, "I agree. So, how about next Thursday? Same time, same table?"

They looked at each other, silently and for quite some time. Miles realized they were both waiting for the other to break the silence first, and it was a nice touch when their, "I don't think so," and "When hell freezes over," came almost in unison. Miles was still smirking when they parted.

***

Two days later Julian returned to DS9. Miles waited for his arrival in the docking ring and Julian greeted him enthusiastically.

"You have no idea how boring that conference was, Miles. So tell me, what have I missed here while I was away?" Julian asked, smiling brightly.

Miles knew he was being mean, but seeing Julian’s fresh-faced enthusiasm, he was simply begging for getting his leg pulled.

"Yeah, well, about that lunch with Garak," Miles began.

"Yes?" Julian prompted, stopping to look at Miles.

"I think it was one of the nicest lunches I've had in a very long time," Miles continued, "So, I hope you won't be too angry." He watched Julian's face slowly change to a look of profound confusion.

"About what?" the doctor asked.

"Well, you see Julian. We've already made a date for next Thursday, Garak and I, I mean," Miles said, trying to look guilty.

"What?" Julian sounded absolutely incredulous now.

"That doesn't mean that you’re welcome, too, of course," Oh yes, Miles was mean, but that look on Julian's face was simply priceless. Now it was important, not to overdo it, he thought.

Which was exactly the moment when Garak, who had obviously walked up behind him, said cheerfully, "Welcome back Doctor."

Julian's gaze turned from Miles to Garak, and there was slight desperation in his eyes as if the whole world had just turned mad.

Miles gave Garak a friendly pat on the shoulder, actually allowing his hand to linger there for just long enough to be noticeable. Giving Julian a serious look, he said, "Soul mates, really. You never know where you find them." Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Garak was giving him a very bemused look.

Fortunately Julian was too far gone to notice at this point. He spluttered another rather squeaky "What?" Then he simply gave up, mumbled something about being really tired and fled in the direction of the next turbolift.

Miles waited until he was sure that Julian was out of earshot, then he erupted with laughter while Garak still stared at him with that bemused look, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry Garak, I really can't explain. But I probably should follow him and clear this up," Miles said, still grinning madly.

Garak cocked his head to the side, then said, "Why don't you let _me_ do that, Chief. I may not have heard most of your conversation with the good doctor, but I think I have a good idea what your joke was about."

Although Miles wasn't quite sure if that was really such a good suggestion, he nodded.

Garak in turn gave him one of his courteous little bows and started to follow the doctor. After only a few meters he stopped again, though, and turned back toward Miles. "You know, Chief. That was positively Cardassian of you." With a grin and another bow he vanished around the corner.


End file.
